


Experiment No. 13 - α - άλφα

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Creation of Alpha [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Borderline Torture, Fluff mixed with angst, Lots of Angst, Minor Character Death, Other, Tags will update if the story needs new tags, Unethical Experimentation, poorly written fluff, probably guessed this was coming, soul magic and lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XX/XX/XXXX - All of the necessary subjects are in place, and extras for if success is attained. I hope to reach my goal, and these creatures might just help me out. Experiment 13 shall now commence.</p><p>[Minor fixes have been added.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XX/XX/XXXX
> 
> [Minor updates to the chapter]

XX/XX/XXXX -  
More, More, Yet More  
Their numbers keep growing  
Their impact running even deeper  
Similar public ideas negative  
This next experiment looks  
Very  
Very  
Exciting.  
What do you think?

XX/XX/XXXX - Beginning the experiment took a bit of time and preparation. I'm lucky to have two wonderful and willing helpers to get everything set up. They even allowed me to use their magic to test with. It's a nice feeling to be supported.

XX/XX/XXXX - Ex-1 failed, but I'm not discouraged. It was a "what if I did this?" Kind of test. My companions are as supportive as ever, though one needs time to heal after this experiment. I'll oblige and wait.

XX/XX/XXXX - Ex-2, Ex-3, Ex-4, Ex-5 all failed. Ex-6 lasted awhile longer and almost fully formed into a being. I celebrated with my companions and they both had smiles on their faces. Now is a time for healing once again. I'm so close to success, it's exhilarating. I shall wait awhile longer.

XX/XX/XXXX - Ex-7, Ex-8, Ex-9 all formed into beings for about a day or so. Though never coming into consciousness, they seemed somewhat aware. They looked like my companions, maybe like small children? I need to see if my companions will allow me to take a few more bits of magic.

XX/XX/XXXX - They saw what was being done to their magic and watched Ex-10 become a being. The younger of the two put his hands on the case separating the being from us and got it to move closer. Like a child seeking affection from its mother. The elder looked a bit uncomfortable with it and asked if that was the last thing I needed. I told him no, as I intended to create several of these to give out for adoption like they were. He seemed worried. I'm not quite sure why he had such a cold look on his face.

XX/XX/XXXX - I had to put the two into an old aquarium case as they started to stay away from me when I was about to head to the shed for checking on the being. The elder had put up a fight when I grabbed him, while the younger went limp. I had the aquarium in the shed on a shelf close to the door. I took a bit more of their magic to see if I could get a fully conscious being to be made. It's currently in a jar beginning to form. I just need to wait a bit.

XX/XX/XXXX - Ex-10 fell apart today and the two seemed to be grieving in their cage. I had no time for such actions as Ex-11 had become a being shortly afterwards. It started moving an hour after that and opened its eyes. White eye-lights were in its sockets and it's soul was colored like the two. I dubbed it a combination and moved it to the cage with the two. The younger held it close to him while the elder glared at me. He said that I was going down a bad path. I ignored him as I took more magic. It was clear that Ex-11 would most likely perish in due time. It was a very fragile thing.

XX/XX/XXXX - They all died. Ex-12 formed to see that there was no one there for them. I simply placed them in another cage I had so that they would stay put. They survived the night and morning. Now I must look for new creatures to further along this process of creating life. . . What if I tried adopting again?

XX/XX/XXXX - The shelter Bitties seem to want to stay as far away from me as possible, though it makes sense. The Bros and Sansys had spread throughout that I had a fairly large amount of LV. Even the Fell Bitties kept their distance. I didn't care much, and decided to search the streets for strays. Under a streetlight I heard whimpering coming from a shoebox and could barely contain my excitement. I peered in at a small Baby Blue Bitty and saw him flinch and tell me to go away. I couldn't help but to silently laugh at him. I closed the box and brought him home, telling him that I'd take care of him. I placed him in the aquarium cage, I did wash it you know. There was a new towel in it and the Blue just hid in the corner under it. Ex-12 said nothing, but watched him with curious fascination. I think I have an even better idea, but I'll need a few more subjects.

XX/XX/XXXX - I finally located a Runt, though it was mostly on accident. I saw a woman doting on it at a confectionary, and he seemed braver than most of its type. I assumed the woman owned the Runt, and yet I felt that it would be better to see if I had an opportunity to take him. They went to the library and I waited outside of it for conveniences sake. They exited later for the bus stop and I followed at a distance. The Runt was on her shoulder like braver Bitties would do. It made taking him much easier. At a stop I snatched him from her shoulder and bolted away. She did chase me quite a few blocks down, screaming for the Runt to get away. I had buttoned the pocket I stuffed him in and could feel him crying. I waited until the woman left, broken-hearted might I add, and then waited for the next bus to take me to the city-town I lived in. I welcomed him to my home by the name that woman gave him before depositing him with the Blue. I watched the Runt cry and hyperventilate for a minute or two before the Blue emerged and comforted him. The Blue was quite interesting in that way, and soon the Runt stopped crying to lean on the Blue to sleep. The Blue slept soon after, laying his head on top of the Runt's. I saw that Ex-12 had a forlorn look on their face. I may have to get them a new cage.

XX/XX/XXXX - Soft Bones were quite difficult to find away from their owners, but a box with a "Please take him, I am unfit to care for him" written on the front was worth scouring the suburbs of a town a few miles away for subjects. I saw a star pattern and thought Soft Bones. Looking inside confirmed my hunch. He had an orange Lil' Bro hoodie over himself, which was a bit odd, but I ignored it to instead state the obvious and take him out and away. He didn't struggle or even move, so I just dropped him in a pocket and headed home. I put him with the Blue and Runt, they had bonded quite a bit over the few days that had gone by. They watched him be placed in, but made no move as he just laid there. I watched them try to get a response out of the Soft Bones earning nothing. Eventually, he moved to a corner and leaned on it while pulling the hoodie closer to hide his face. He was shaking, so I assumed he was crying. I saw Ex-12 gesture to the cage, I assumed they wanted to join them. I sighed and put them in. I'll have to see how they are getting along later.

XX/XX/XXXX - I had planned out how I was going to get the Edgy awhile ago, as I knew fighting rinks would be willing to sell subjects for a pretty penny. I only had to go to his fight in a few months. A battle royale was going to happen, and if I paid enough and he survived, I'd get all the rest as well. Seemed worth it, so I marked my calendar. Ex-12 had gotten the Runt and Blue to take care of him, a sort of family was forming. The Soft Bones had started sort of interacting with the Runt and Blue. Ex-12 had gotten him to speak a few times. As endearing as it was, continued behavior like this would bode poorly for the final product. I'll have to watch them carefully. Now I had to figure out how to get a Punny and Sansy. This would be tough.

XX/XX/XXXX - Shopping, although a boring task, was a necessity. Bitty food was no exception, though I had not gotten any in some time. The nearest city had a shelter that was open early enough, so a quick bus stop later I was purchasing a bag of the stuff and heading back to the stop. On my way, a few monsters were beginning to open store doors. I would have felt something for them, but disgust was the only visible one. As I got closer to the stop, I saw a small flash of blue near an alley a few feet ahead. Excitement caused me to run ahead, chasing the now retreating Sansy towards the street's end. It stopped at another alley, but I simply grabbed a box and slapped it over it. I heard struggles from inside, and quickly turned over the box and closed the lid, trapping the Sansy inside with the food bag. I laughed and said it'd help me with something great, and as I stepped into my shed, I felt even happier. I dumped the Sansy into the cage, and put the mesh cover on top. Ex-12 looked fearful for once, hiding behind the Softy and Blue. The Runt tried to speak to the newcomer first, but it had already begun to sleep. I laughed, and then put the bag under the shelf. Mulling it over in my head, I decided to remove the problem if it persists. After all, Ex-12 had no purpose to serve anymore.

XX/XX/XXXX - It was quite pleasant outside, and a short walk in the park seemed like a wonderful idea. I was thinking about how I was to get to the Bitty rink in time as well as how much money it would take to buy him off of the one in charge. As I walked, I saw a flash of pastel colors in the grass not far from me. I couldn't help but to smile at my luck, breaking into a run. I assumed the Punny saw me, as it ran towards the walk at the edge of the field. I snatched it up when it's back was turned and placed it in a pocket. A man was calling for it, at least I assumed so. A mute bitty wouldn't be able to make noise, and his calls were useless. I spoke about the other Bitties for awhile, but then headed out of the park to my home and walked straight to the shed. Ex-12 was asleep near the other Bitties, and so I removed them in exchange for the Punny I had. I guess one of the other Bitties were awake, because as soon as I lifted Ex-12 out, the Softy yelled and grabbed onto my hand. It was a surprising move, considering the type of companion it was. I pried it from my hand and dropped it back into the cage. Many of the others awoke and began to try and take Ex-12 back, but as they were unneeded, and the Edgy was to join them soon, I didn't care. I simply pushed the wire cover over the cage's top, and placed Ex-12 into a drawer at the desk where I kept my supplies for the experiment. I headed back inside and prepared a bag for the trip to the location of the rink, a few hours drive, even longer by bus. The money I was told to bring for payment was secured, and I was to go to the rink the next day.

XX/XX/XXXX - Arriving at the rink was... Uncomfortable to say the least, but that seems like an understatement. An abandoned building was barely cleaned up and had a small, makeshift, wooden stadium near the back. Men and women were yelling at two Bitties inside the stadium, and looking closer showed a Teacup Bitty fighting what seemed to be a Lil Bro, but it's eyes were buttons and an unsettling smile donned its face. The Teacup was dodging sharpened bones as the other one got closer. There was a shriek, and then the Teacup was dust. The button-eyed one just stood there, and soon the battle royale began. I watched for quite a long time, and then I saw the Edgy I was going to buy from here. It dusted quite a few Bitties before one of the Muffet Bitties locked it in place. The button-eyed one started to move towards it, and it struggled as I held my breath. A scream from a Baby Blue bitty made it move away and towards the noise. Once it and a Boss were dust, I yelled for the fight to stop and held up the case of money. The one in charge had several workers collect the Bitties, and he led me through the back door and into a hidden lot where two semi trucks were parked, doors pointed to the building's back door. We talked over what I'd be purchasing, and then he led me to the truck where the Bitties were. The door was thrown open, and I couldn't hide my glee as I collected the eight surviving Bitties. As I left and headed for the exit, I saw the doors to the other truck open, and saw the same men lead collared monsters out and into the building. I headed home and deposited the Edgy into the cage with the others. I placed the remaining seven on shelves nearby. Then, one by one I took magic from the Sans type Bitties, and have since begun my creation.

XX/XX/XXXX - Quite awhile has passed since my experiment began. It has gained consciousness and seems to be different than the first 12. Eyelights are purple, so I have assumed purple magic. As this was a success, I have given it a name.

It shall be called Alpha. I will place it with the other Bitties that formed it tomorrow.


	2. Purple Eyes, Colored Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon, the cloth was removed, and I screamed. I screamed at the figures, the faces that were so familiar and so alike the ones I had seen. I felt a hand touch me, and I recoiled. The screaming ceased, and then one of them spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. For some reason this took awhile to write. Probably because my cousins from out of state are over for a week. So, I'm going to keep attempting updates. School for me is starting soon, so I have no idea how that's going to work. Anyway, enjoy this little chapter.  
> [Also, I will put a picture of Alpha up on my tumblr and link it here once it's done.]

I opened my eyes once. Only once, but saw nothing, at least, nothing clearly. There were lights, bright white colors a bit away. Then there was another light, a bright pale yet rotten blue. Everything was blurry and difficult to understand. I closed them again, the lights hurt to look at. Then, I heard voices and saw blurred images and felt. They were familiar, but I didn’t know them. A dream, I guess. Blue waves and a deep voice. Warmth and sweetness. Music and bravery. Family and sadness. Quiet and steady heartbeats. Friends and worry. Familiar, yet terrifying. Then it all faded, and I slept.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~  

“Here we go. You six better behave. I’ll be back later. In the meantime, interact with Ex-13.”

I felt something soft around me as I was placed on something hard. There was a voice that made me shiver, and then I opened my eyes. There were shadows of figures, and a cloth covered me. In fact, a lot of cloth covered me. Red on my arms and torso, with purple underneath on my chest. Black on my legs and white on my feet. There was even another bit of red under my back attached to the other red, but with softer black inside. Someone started tugging on the surrounding cloth, and I hid my face with my arms. 

‘What do they want? Why am I here? Take me back. Take me back.  T a k e m e b a c k.’ Soon, the cloth was removed, and I screamed. I screamed at the figures, the faces that were so familiar and so alike the ones I had seen. I felt a hand touch me, and I recoiled. The screaming ceased, and then one of them spoke.

“A-are you okay?” It was small, and sounded small. Red? Maybe sweet and fragile. 

“Ch-erry?” I asked, but it sounded broken and young. Like a child who just learned to speak. I peaked out through my arms and saw the faces of the figures around me.

“H-how do you kn-know my name?” I looked to where the voice spoke and saw white, surrounded by a darkened orange. They were a skeleton, with red lights and sharp teeth, but softer despite their appearance. Another stood behind, similar in appearance, but their white was surrounded by an almost gold yellow. They looked angry, yet seemed to be hiding worry behind their bright red lights.

I looked next to them, and saw white again, but surrounded with a dark blue. A shifting color, slowly being mixed with a green. They were blue, both their lights and the tattered fabric on them, and their face looked to once hold hope. Near them was another who had blue cloth, and a patient blue surrounded their white, and their lights held fondness. I almost wanted to talk to them, but my fear halted my voice, and the strange new place made me continue to look. I saw another with yellow lights, but the color around their white color was a strange mix, purple and a strong green. They had a tiredness about them that showed, and yet they watched on. The last had theirs surrounded by a strong green. They looked more animal than skeleton, with soft colors covering them and long ears on their head, but I felt calm being so close to them. As if they had heard my thoughts, they moved closer and held out a paw. I flinched away from them and backed into the one across from them.

“Um… H-how do you know me?” was the repeated question from behind me. I looked up to see the one I called Cherry.

“I dunno,” I answered, shrugging. “What’s you guyses names?”

“Well, little babybones, I’m Sans,” answered the one with white lights, “The guy next to me is called Moony, next to him is Pink. Behind you is Cherry and Edge, and last but not least is Blue. So, uh… what’s your name, kid?”

“Alpha.” I spoke, and a heard a faint noise. I turned to Pink and saw him gesturing. I started moving towards him, and I felt everyone staring at me as I moved. When I approached Pink, he looked at me quizzically, but then I heard the noise again.

_ “What are you doing, Alpha?” _

“I heard something when you were doing that thing.” 

At my answer, Pink looked surprised, shocked even. I was confused, and looking at the others, they seemed shocked as well. 

“Can you… hear Pink?” Blue questioned. I nodded, which told me that no one else could. Sans then motioned for me to come closer to where he was while the others dispersed throughout the cage. 

“What?” I asked, and Sans scratched the back of his skull and then looked at me. He didn’t look as calm or fond like before.

“So… I know we don’t know you very well, but I was wondering if you could show your soul.” Sans had on an uneasy smile as he finished. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but I understood as to why he asked. I think the others here were just as uneasy. I ended up summoning my soul, but it wasn’t white like what the others’ were despite being an inverted heart like theirs. Instead, it was a murky brown, but the magic surrounding it was purple. 

“Huh. Guess you’re different, Alpha.” Sans spoke. I placed my soul back and looked at him, meeting his gaze that was once again filled somewhat with fondness. He put a hand on my head and started to pat me, causing me to giggle.

“You’re as soft as Pink is, and I’m  _ hopping _ that you don’t get as mad when I do this,” he chuckled.

I started laughing, and laughed harder when Blue yelled at Sans to ‘not pass his bad influence onto Alpha’. Edge started to join in on the puns, eliciting groans and laughs from the others, and even more from outside the cage. It was nice.

Eventually, it was time to sleep, but I felt a bit out of place. Then, Moony and Cherry saw my discomfort and took the cloth I came in and set up a place for me to sleep in a corner near where the others slept. As I closed my eyes, I heard humming and the sound of a door opening.


	3. Attack of the Babybones Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha starts something, and the others join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next chapter are going to be as fluffy as I can possibly make them, which isn't very fluffy considering how well I write angst. The picture of Alpha is pretty close to done, I just need to sketch a few things then throw on some color. Then, school starts for me next week, so updates are gonna be a bit wonky. Worst case scenario is I update every other week. Whelp, enjoy.

Waking up was surprisingly easy, and opening my sockets revealed that I wasn’t the last one to wake up. To my left showed Moony and Sans cuddled together in a deep sleep. I had to cover my mouth to avoid laughing at how blue drool was trailing down Sans’ face, along with how he was pretty much using Moony as a pillow. I slowly peeked my head out from the cloth and saw Blue and Cherry at the other side of the cage, with Pink watching across from them and Edge sitting in the middle of the back of the cage. 

Watching Cherry and Blue made me think of a plan, so carefully and quietly I tore a piece off of the cloth and balled it up tightly. I made sure no one saw me, then threw it at Blue where it hit the back of his head. I quickly laid back down, closing my eyes and feigned sleep as I listened to Blue start yelling about being attacked. I peeked from under my cloth and saw him pick up the cloth and look around as if confused. Then he turned back to his conversation. 

I giggled a bit and then tore off another piece and balled it up the same before throwing it at Blue. I returned to my fake sleep and heard him yell that someone was throwing stuff at him. I heard Edge laugh and I had to stifle my own. I started to make one more, but as I began to tear more off the cloth, someone stood next to me and cleared their throat.. I looked up and saw Blue with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. I started laughing and hid under the blanket.

“Well, well, well. So this is where the attacks came from.” Blue spoke, and I could hear muffled laughter from the others who were awake.

“No. I’m trying to defeat you,” I said, and the laughter got louder.

I peeked out from the cloth and saw a grin on Blue’s face before he grabbed and yanked on the cloth over me. I then held on as well and got pulled around the cage, laughing the whole time.

“Ksch. There seems to be a speeding babybones. I’m going to need some backup.”

I looked behind me to see Sans awake and running after us, and soon Pink joined the chase. Blue ended up jumping over Edge, but I landed right on top of him. He immediately yelled and fell over, which was soon followed by Pink and Sans falling as well. It was quiet for about a second before everyone started laughing. I got pulled from the pile by Moony who carried me to a corner and then sat near me.

“Honestly, you guys are bad influences,” he spoke, but I could tell under the serious attitude he was trying to keep from laughing. “One of these days, Alpha’s gonna end up like Sans, and then where will he be?”

“Prob’ly standing up,” Sans said from his fallen position on top of Edge. “He’s a pretty humerus numbskull.”

“That’s a stretch even for you, Sans.” Cherry called out.

I started laughing as they punned and bickered amongst themselves, and I started crawling away towards Cherry. He watched the entire time, and when I approached I grabbed the cloth pieces from nearby.

“Hey, let’s throw these at em,” I whispered, and with a nod, Cherry let me get on his back and began charging towards the pile. “ATTACK!”

The weapons were fired, and a direct hit was made on Sans’ and Moony’s faces. Once again, laughter rang out and I started smiling until my face began to hurt. Cherry carried me all the way back to Moony where Blue was now standing. I was dropped on Moony’s lap and saw the pile come apart from the bottom. Edge then walked over to where I was on top of Moony and had a glare on his face. My smile disappeared and I felt bad repercussions run down my spine. I was in the process of forming words when Edge picked me up and started to hold me above his head with my nonexistent stomach down.

“This is what you get for being a numbskull, ya dork.” He said, and threw me through the air.

I heard sounds of shocked protest, until blue light surrounded me and started to move me around, like flying. I started to giggle and was then tossed between the others for a few minutes, until a door opened and I fell back into Edge’s grasp. He moved me behind him, and out of the corner of my socket I saw Cherry stand in front of Moony and Blue protectively. I was confused, but when I looked past Edge, I saw the pale and rotted blue. It stayed there for a moment, watching, observing. Then it left.

Afterwards, Edge took me back to the others where we started to sleep. Edge and Cherry were on the outside, with Moony, Sans, and Blue in the back and Pink stayed near Cherry. I slept near Moony and heard quiet humming before I fell asleep.

 


	4. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If dreams make sleep too difficult, get a distraction.

  
I had dreams during the night, but they weren’t pleasant. There was dust, and yelling, and suffocating warmth, and awful darkness, and crying, and the colors were fading in and out, and there were familiar color patches on the ground. I heard so many voices, ones that I knew and ones that were so strange to me. I heard a loud scream which tore me out of the dream, but as I looked around I realized no one was awake.

I was trapped under arms, Moony’s and Cherry’s it looked like, as well as Moony’s orange hoodie slightly draping over me. I was thinking of moving out from where I was, but the quiet and calm made it seem like a bad idea. I was tired again, and slowly closed my eyes as I moved closer to Cherry. There weren’t any dreams then.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Alpha? It’s time to wake-up.”

I opened my eyes to see red lights looking back at me, Cherry was holding out some sort of dried thing to me when I sat up. I started to reach for it, and then looked to see what everyone else was doing. Sans and Edge were talking in the farthest corner, no dried things there, Pink and Moony were still asleep, so nothing, and Blue was holding one of the dried things between two fingers away from himself, his face looked disgusted. I then looked back at what I was given and tentatively took a bite.

  
I have many regrets.

  
“Bleh! Why? This is awful!” I yelled and started trying to claw the taste from my conjured tongue, which I had for some reason?

“Sorry,” Cherry said, “but you have to eat, okay?”

“Fine,” and I sniffed before covering my nose hole and shoving the whole thing in my mouth, eating as quick as possible.

Cherry patted my head then helped me stand up, leading me to where Edge and Sans were. When we approached Sans gave a small smile in our direction before motioning for us to sit.

“So. How was breakfast?” He asked, and I could just hear the laughter he was holding back.

“It was awful! I want something different!”

“Well, babybones, we don’t have a say in food. When we do, I’ll taco ya.” He said and then laughed, which triggered Edge and Cherry to as well.

I groaned, if not because it was bad then because I didn’t know what he was referring to. Edge then stopped and patted my head in mock sympathy.

“He ain’t gonna stop anytime soon, may as well get used to his awful humor,” Edge spoke, and then pushed Sans away.

“Hey, my humor isn’t awful,” Sans acted hurt putting a hand to his chest, “It’s pun-derful.”

There was laughter again, and I started listening to the talking. Occasionally, I was asked things, but I had no input or anything to talk about. Blue and Pink eventually joined our small circle and conversed for awhile. By this point I started getting tired despite doing nothing, and I guess Pink noticed because soon I was pulled closer to him. I leaned into him, and it was like a big pillow.

“Seems like Alpha is sleepy. How about we turn in for now?” Edge asked, and everyone agreed.

I was between Edge and Sans this time, but try as I might, I couldn’t fall asleep. I was scared of the dreams, and I was too scared to ask for help. I waited. Exhaustion would force me to sleep, right?

“Alpha? Why are you still up?” I hid my face as Cherry got closer.

“‘M not up. I’m fine.” I knew it was silly to be scared of Cherry, but he didn’t need to worry about me.

“Can’t sleep? Would a story help? My Mom-” he stopped mid sentence and shook his head quickly, “someone I knew read to me before I went to sleep every night.”

“Okay…” I said, and I could feel the smile on his face, and it made me smile too. I stopped hiding and got closer to Edge, who was like a wall or a pillow, and got comfortable.

“Okay. Once there was a boy named Eric, who was playing with his two friends Neal and Julie, when they needed to get clean the basement. When they went down there, they turned the light on and started looking, but when their soccer ball rolled into a cupboard and the light went out, rainbow stairs appeared. Soon, they went down the stairs out of curiosity, but soon they were shot at by beasts riding lizards-” I gasped, and I could tell Cherry was having fun, “and as they fell, a princess saved them and welcomed them to the place called Droon.”

I listened as Cherry told me more, of a quest to a volcano where pillow people lived, and up to a curse on a city that turned the summer to winter. I started drifting off when Cherry talked about how Eric and his friends beat the bad guy by throwing snowballs at him. I felt patting on my head and then it was quiet. There were no dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XX/XX/XXXX - Alpha seems to get along with them easily. As such, I will need to see if they are good enough to make more of. In any case, I have several more ideas I'd like to begin. Now to figure out which to start...
> 
>  
> 
> [Input needed! What Bitty do you guys like the most? I have stuff planned out, don't worry. But I want to give time for other characters before stuff. Basically, Now's the time to tell me who gets Floof time.]


	5. To be kind [Grimby]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Really freaking late, I'm so sorry. Idea from ThatOneNightmare.]  
> Grim arrived with Edge, but hadn't gotten the same healing that he did. Then others arrived, taken straight from a comfortable and loving shelter.

I had been moved from one prison to another, from cage to cage, yet I hadn’t burned enough to cause harm or even try to escape, even though Grimby’s like me are known for it. I could hear that cage a few feet away, the one with the Edgy who was at that dust covered hellscape when I was. In truth, I came in with him, but thankfully never fought him. When the remaining monsters had to fight, I knew I would probably die there. The Muffet and Yanfett were crafty enough to trap and dust monsters together, and that demon Papyrus would have a field day killing those trapped, same with the button demon. It was a miracle that so many lived.

Now we were somewhere else, and a human demon was in charge. I only knew that the Muffet was on my left, and the one surviving Fell Papyrus was on my right. According to him, he could see the Sanses from the corner of his cage, and I believed him, only because I myself couldn’t see.

It’s been awhile since then, and longer since that human dumped all of us in this place, which I’ve been told is actually a shed. That human had been gone for quite awhile, and Fell was quite tense from how loud his pacing was, as well as the Sanses. Alpha, I believe his name was, sounded like he was playing or something. I was currently about to settle in for the night, or whatever time it happened to be, but then a loud noise stopped all of that.

The human must have returned, and quite suddenly there were other small voices, varying amounts of cursing and crying spread throughout the room before cages were opened and the newcomers were dropped inside. Where I was ended up having newcomers as well, but nothing was said until the human left, slamming the door behind them. I listened as Alpha was calmed and Fell began to talk to whoever was placed in his cage. I started to feel around for where the new ones in my cage were, until a similarly warm hand grasped mine.

“Do you…….know what’s going on?....Why are we all….here?” spoke a quiet and deep voice.

“Well… no one here really knows what’s going on.” I answered, and mentally scolded myself for the stupid answer. “The Sanses had something happen to them, and then some new kid called Alpha appeared.”

I heard a sniff from a small ways in front and guessed that there were other Bitties, most likely the same type as me. I then felt the hand let go and heard hushed voices. I left them be, going over to the corner closest to the back. From there, I heard other conversations. Fell had four others in his cage, and apparently Alpha got scared and that Cherry and Punny were trying to calm him. From Fell’s cage, I heard a Bitty calling himself Poppy start to say what happened to them.

“We were asleep at the Adoption Center, and then once everything was locked up for the night, someone came from the back and started grabbing us. One of the Lil Bros woke up and started trying to wake everyone, eventually it was more or less a mad dash to hide, but it didn’t really help anything. We were taken away within a few minutes, but a Sansy did get ahold of the phone, so… if we get out, we might be okay.”

I heard Fell sigh and then try to get the new Paps some sort of attempt at sleeping. I started nodding off as well, and for awhile, it was quiet. Of course, it didn’t quite last. I heard hushed talking that was most likely my new cage mates. I stretched and walked over to tell them to sleep, and once they saw me, at least I think that’s what happened, they started backing up into the corner.

“I’m not gonna hurt ya. But you really should sleep.” I spoke.

“W-we can’t sleep, s-sorry.” a smaller voice whispered, and I heard a shuffle, “U-um… M-miss Mira normally, uh… sings before bed, but…”

“Oh,” it was really an… odd thing to hear, but I took a moment to think of something. As I thought, however, I heard a soft humming and words followed soon after.

“You make me feel vulnerable and totally exposed  
You make me feel like a teenager dressed in a woman's clothes  
And I ask you, and I ask you, where do we go from here?”

It was familiar, and I began the next part,

“All my life, I've been the one who's big and strong for everyone  
Then you come along, a towerblock for me to lean on.  
And I ask you, where do we go from here?”

Humming began again, and then the next part,

“You've got me so I'm curling like a kitten in your hand  
You've got me so I'm clawing like a tiger caged and bound  
And I ask you, and I ask you, where do we go from here?”

I started again as the humming started,

“All my life, I've been the one who's big and strong for everyone  
Then you come along, a towerblock for me to lean on.  
And I ask you, where do we go from here?”

Then the last was sung by many voices, and I smiled,  
“All my life, I've been the one who's big and strong for everyone  
And now I know you've let me down, will it always be  
That I'm the only towerblock for me?”

I could tell they were asleep, and I stayed by them. I gave a quiet thanks before falling asleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap, it's so late. School. Brain. Why? Ugh... Consistent updates are gone. I have failed.  
> Oh well. Sorry.


	6. Tests resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XX/XX/XXXX - It's been long enough since Alpha was placed with the other six for me to be able to record necessary data. Hopefully all goes well.

I awoke near Edge to see that rotten blue color close by. I shivered and tried curling up closer to Edge, what happened yesterday still fresh in my mind. Those other ones, the skeletons and flames, they sounded so scared. I was scared. Even with Pink's humming and the other Bitties singing, their scared voices still stayed. I wanted nothing to do with it, so I tried to close my eyes to avoid whatever would come.

  
Almost as soon as I did, I felt something around me, or at least I thought so with the tension that suffocating. I opened my eyes again, and above me was a hand. I saw a flash of dulled colors, dead magic and dust covering it, making it so much more terrifying. I blinked, hid my face from it and then it was gone once I looked back up, yet the hand was still there and coming closer. I scrambled over Edge, trying to wedge myself under him to hide, I guess I was too loud. Instead, I woke him up to see the hand, and then everyone was up.

  
I was trapped in Edge’s arms, but I just held on tight. I didn’t want to see the dead colors again, and the screaming was too loud. I heard someone yelling and then Edge let go, dropping me near the wall. I couldn't see, everything was blurred, with only the white lights surrounded by color clear. I was reaching towards the green who was getting closer, until I was lifted from the ground. I screamed, only to get my face covered by something soft and forceful, pressing down on me almost enough to hurt. I heard yelling again before I felt something warm and blue-green try to grab me, so I fought to be near it. I clawed and bit in a desperate attempt to be free, only to hear a yell and then it was gone. I was moving, there was a crash, then I felt ground and was stuck by something bright. I couldn't see, only feel myself being pushed around, straightened out against cold metal, and small rhythmic scratching sounds.

  
“Let’s see… Two inches tall? Not bad." I heard that voice, so familiar, and then I was being shoved until I felt air on my bones. "Somewhat strong based on my hand, though that was physical strength alone. Now I just need to check magic and soul power.”

  
I tried to hide, but there wasn’t anything I could do. I was pushed again and felt pressure on my ribs until I felt pain. I guess I screamed again, because I heard muffled yells that sounded like Sans and Edge.

  
"If you two don't SHUT UP I'll give you something to cry about!" The voice yelled, then they stopped.

  
“H-Help...” I weakly called.

  
There was pressure, but it wasn't on my body. The ringing sound is me, screaming. I heard muffled talking, then a sharp searing pain. Something went flying at the voice, screaming, then I was moving. Everything is muffled, and there’s louder yelling, and warmth. There’s a crash and then I’m being put onto something softer than before. There's talking, and as I start to drift off, green magic surrounds me, lulling me to sleep...

* * *

 

I wake up in someone's arms, but I know I'm safe. Looking around I see Blue and Moony watching the outside of the cage, nearby I see Edge has fallen asleep. As I moved to see who had me, I hear a voice.

  
_"Don't move too much Alpha. You're still healing."_

"S-sorry... I didn't know wh-where I was," shakily I spoke, quieter than normal definitely. "U-um... Where are Cherry and Sans?"

  
_"Taken. Eventually they'll return... hopefully. A Papy was taken from the cage next to us. Who knows what's going on,"_ Pink gave a huff, then gave a small hum, _"You should rest now. I'll wake you up when they get back."_

I nodded and carefully moved to a more comfortable position, trying to force myself to sleep despite the fear I had. I started seeing awful things. Everything that happened before being done to them, but on a higher scale. As much as I tried to push away those thoughts, my mind would return there, making stories of what could possibly happen. Soon, I felt a hand on my skull, looking up I saw Pink's face twisted in worry. I moved closer, hiding my face as much as I could. Humming began along with Pink running his hand over my skull almost rhythmically. My sockets started to close, fear forgotten for awhile, as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XX/XX/XXXX - I'm hoping to be able to make more versions if him to send to Centers for money. And then there's the other projects... I may need to look into other ways to acquire Bitties. I heard that certain auctions hold both rare and common ones for cheaper than other places... I may try that.
> 
> [Okay. I have no idea when I will update this. For now, assume Sunday, or sometime during the week, cuz school is kicking my butt. I swear I'm gonna try and make longer chapters! ALSO, PLEASE PUT YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE COMMENTS. I'm... planning something. And just curious.]


	7. The Way Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days blend together, and an attempt was made.

_“Alpha, wake up. They’re back.”_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Pink looking towards two huddled figures by the far wall of the cage. I started to stand and ran straight towards them, I felt tears prick my sockets as I got closer to them, full on sobbing once I hugged them.

“Alpha, i-it’s okay. We’re f-fine, shhhh,” A shaky hand rubbed my back as I cried.

Pink came over with glowing green magic around his hands to heal Cherry and Sans. I watched their wounds seemingly stitch back together, and soon they looked as if nothing happened to them, physically anyway. I just held onto them for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
Everything blended together after that. Sometimes, I’d be left alone, but those were rare times. That human, or whatever it’s supposed to be, would always watch us. Coming in after the tests to look at the ones in the other cages.

Once, they opened one of them that was up on a shelf across from us, but further down. There was this big winged bitty that was dragged out and taken to where the tests are.

Then later, and this was a long time later, the human had a cloth thing and put it in the cage next to us. It was the only change that I can remember, otherwise everything was a continuous cycle. 

* * *

  
“Hey, Pink? What if we escaped?”

He looked at me like he had a question, and after a moment I continued.

“Because, if we just left with everyone, then no one would get hurt anymore. Then maybe, we could go somewhere nice and get not yucky food and-”

_“I know what you mean, Alpha.”_ I heard, or rather felt, as Pink placed a hand on my shoulder, _“It’s the how, without being seen. More than that, where we would go. Living outside isn’t an option.”_

My excitement at the idea dissipated after that, and I couldn’t help but sulk. I walked to the corner and sat down, looking out into the room. It was quiet again, someone from the cage next to us got taken along with Edge. It always felt safer with him here. I stared at the door for a bit, no reason, other than hope that this time, maybe no one would get hurt like those rare times, and maybe we’d get to sleep in a pile like we used to before we were hurt. It was always easier to sleep when we were together.

I snapped to attention when I heard rattling from one of the cages. I jumped up to see that one cage with the winged bitty, and he was trying to get out. I heard the other cages murmuring, most in confusion or excitement. Pink came over to watch, though he looked skeptical of the bitty. Soon, it turned to suprise as they got out of their cage, the door to it swinging wide open as they flew to the cage next to us, already starting to claw and tear at it’s top.

_“Alpha, help me get their attention! I want to see if it’s possible to get out.”_ I heard Pink, and looked behind to see him pulling out a rather nice looking pink ribbon from his hood.

“Hey! Mister flying bitty! Can you open ours up? Pink wants to see if he can get out.” I called out, and soon they flew to the top of our cage, tearing along the back left corner.

Pink stood below the hole, forming the ribbon into a sort of loop at one end, and threw the end up to the winged bitty. Once it was caught, I ran over to Pink, jumping into his arms as the bitty pulled us out. I could hear Blue and Moony yelling to try and escape as we got to the top of the cage.

“Thanks,” was all I said as I looked from outside the cage, and it was much nicer to see than within the cage.

“No problem, kiddo. The name’s Reb by the way,” the bitty spoke, and he seemed to look happy as he spoke. “Now, I’m gonna bust the Muffet’s and Grillby’s cages, so you take, uh, Pink here and leave. Find a nice human who can help, okay?”

I gave a nod as Reb flew off then looked to Pink, who merely stood still, looking off into space. I looked confused, but when Pink’s face grew fearful, I knew She was coming back.

Pink grabbed me and the ribbon, the loop having been caught on the edge of the torn mesh, and we jumped back down. Blue looked at us like we were crazy, but when we heard a thud, his face got all pale. The ribbon was yanked down, and I held onto Pink. The Human entered soon after, dropping Edge in and then another Bitty in a different cage. I looked for Reb, hoping that he was back in his cage or out of this place, but a yell had my spirits drop.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT?!” She screamed, and I wanted to cry when I heard a thud of bone on a hard surface. I peeked out and saw Reb fall from the shelf of his cage, another bitty who had been trying to help him in had bolted to the back of their prison, cowering most likely. I buried my face back to Pink’s chest, trembling as I felt Her eyes pass over me.

“Let this be a lesson to ALL of you THINGS, that if you try to leave-”  
her pause was punctuated by a yelp from below, and I chanced a look, “you won’t be going ANYWHERE.”

There was a loud crack as Her foot went down, and a scream as Reb’s skull and ribs were crushed. I saw dust. Dust and fading colors of yellow and orange.

I sobbed, as the only one who tried to get us out of this place died trying. I felt so defeated, so powerless. I felt the others were sad, too. It seemed like there was no escape for us, and we’d die here. That thought alone made my soul feel like it was breaking.

No one slept well that night.

But it was fitting for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where the F*CK did you go?"  
> Well, uh, let's see. School's kicking my ass, motivation for anything is a struggle, I keep forgetting to take meds on the weekend, and, OH, I've been prepping like crazy for Youmacon.   
> I'm hoping to go there and see the one and only Crayon Queen. Maybe I can steal motivation from her. Who knows.  
> So yeah, I'm going to do something, k? I've got other stuff I've been messing with to post at a later date. So expect that eventually.  
> [Just gonna say, one thing is for my favorite AU bab. He's tall, dark, and probably has problems.]


	8. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything stays, right where you left it  
> Everything stays, but it still changes  
> Ever so slightly  
> Daily and Nightly  
> In little ways  
> Where everything stays

“We need to get out, sans… I-It’s not safe. For any of us.”

 

I woke up somehow, feeling like I had barely gotten any sleep. It may as well have been that way. Cherry was talking to Sans, Moony, Edge and Pink, and from their expressions, I knew it wasn’t anything good. I took a step towards them, but Pink looked over and shook his head, silently saying not to come over.

 

I stopped and looked on for a moment, a bit hurt from being pushed away, then looked for Blue. I didn’t have to look far to find him sitting in the front corner of our glass prison, staring out into the room where we’ve always been. Walking slowly, I approached him and sat next to him, leaning my head on his arm.

 

“Hey, Alpha…” I heard Blue say, but not at all with his usual pep and happiness.

 

“Hi…” I trailed off into silence. I looked up at him and saw him looking at the others, most likely listening to their conversation. I tried to tune it out, not wanting to hear their discussion any more than what I already heard.

 

“Hey... um, Blue?” I started, not wanting there to be silence any longer, “D-do you think… we’ll get out of here?”

 

With a sigh, Blue looked at me and held me close.

 

“I don’t know… I know I’m normally one to be positive and keep an open mind, but… with everything I’ve seen here? I can’t help but feel like there isn’t any way for us to escape, or even if we do escape, any way for us to live.”

 

“Oh…” was my only response. If Blue felt hopeless, then our situation must really be bad.

 

“Hey, shh, it’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” Blue moved to wipe at my face, where I had begun to cry, “Here, how about a story? I can even tell you one about my Papa and I if you want.”

 

I gave a nod, getting a small smile from Blue as he rubbed my skull and began his story.

 

“Well, I think a good one would be the time I first met my Papa. Let’s see… the center I was at had many different kinds of bitties and we were all like a family of sorts. Humans would come into our area, sit down, and we’d clamor to try and get noticed enough to be adopted. It was like a game.

 

Eventually, many of my friends got adopted, but I had yet to find someone who wanted me. I didn’t give up though, because I knew I’d meet the perfect human who would want to adopt me. The next day was actually when I met the person who would be my Papa. Heheh, it’s funny to look back on it now, because right when he sat down in the corner of the pen I practically sprinted to him and shouted out a hello.”

 

I laughed, imagining Blue startling a giant human and Blue chuckled, too.

 

“Heh, at first he jumped, but then ended up talking to me for awhile. I was very happy, but he had to leave. He said that he’d be back when he could. I waited for him, and every few days, he came back to the center. Everytime, he came to talk to me and I started thinking that maybe I’d get adopted. Of course I tried not to get too hopeful, but the other bitties thought I’d get adopted, too. A few visits later, and I was on my way to my new home, a small house near a small lake with my Papa.”

 

I started to yawn and close my eyes, laying my head on Blue’s lap.

 

“Do you think… I’ll get a mommy or daddy one day?” I whispered and felt Blue tense up before pulling me closer, almost protectively.

 

“One day, maybe… oh, Alpha… you deserve the best parents in the world,” he whispered back.

 

I felt Blue tremble a bit as he slowly ran his hand over my skull, then he began to hum.

 

_ “Everything stays” _

* * *

 

“look cherry,” sans began with a sigh, “i know how much you want alpha to get out of here and to someplace better, but… it’s just not feasible. if anything, we’d be dust before reaching the exit, if there even is one.”

 

“B-but shouldn’t we at least try?” Cherry was desperately trying to reason with sans, “I mean… Pink and Alpha got out once b-before, so… couldn’t we try that? Maybe… have someone look for a way out?”

 

“Cher, look,” Edge spoke, putting a hand on Cherry’s shoulder, “it’s just too risky, okay? Get caught once and we’re done. We just can’t put anyone in that kind of danger.”

 

Cherry knows he can’t change their minds. With a sigh, he looks over at Pink who only gives a sad look before leaving the ended conversation. Cherry started to leave as well, thinking that he would go and join Blue and Alpha to sleep that night. He started for the corner where he saw Blue asleep, when he was stopped by sans placing a hand on his arm.

 

“cherry… look, i’m sorry, okay? it’s a good idea, but… we don’t know what that human’ll do if one or even all of us aren’t here… ya know?” he gave a tired sigh, and let his hand drop, “i just…  wish there was a way for all of us to get out.”

 

Cherry only gave him a sad look before walking away to Blue and Alpha.

 

He sat down next to them and watched as the others seemed to separate, Pink going to Moony, Edge and sans going to sleep in another corner, like how the conversation seemed to divide them. He felt a bit of pain in his chest, but he tried not to think about it too much. He had a feeling that he’d end up dusting here, with how much magic he had been losing, it was only a matter of time.

 

And for what? Some greedy human’s science project? What a way to go… He was just so tired now…  

 

Cherry felt the sting of tears in his sockets and tried to wipe them away. As he did so, Alpha shifted just enough to look at Cherry through bleary lights. He thought that maybe Cherry couldn’t sleep, and then thought to ask about that story Cherry seemed so fond of.

 

“Cherry?” Alpha whispered, then shifted from Blue’s lap to Cherry’s arm. “Could you tell me the rest of that story?”

 

Cherry startled for a moment, but then looked at Alpha, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

“N-no… I think that would take a bit too long,” Cherry responded.

 

“Oh… could you tell me… did Keeah get her mom back? Were they happy?”

 

Cherry paused, and then moved Alpha to lay down before smiling a bit. He leaned down as well, and started to speak again.

 

“Yes, her mother comes back. She goes back home and helps Keeah and her friends protect everyone, and keeps Droon safe from all of their enemies. They have their happy ending.”

 

“Oh… that’s good,” Alpha yawned, then leaned close to Cherry before drifting off to sleep.

 

Cherry watched him drift off then laid beside him and slept, for once at peace in this cruel place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Yes, it's been forever since the last chapter. I have no excuse.  
> My friend did help in getting me into this again by asking about it, and then me reminding them to yell at me [which didn't actually happen]. BUT. I am back. And I swear I will finish this, and I am not gonna leave.  
> Note: Yelling about your pain helps me be motivated. Also, feel free to ask questions or whatever. I read and love all my comments. ^u^


	9. Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XX/XX/XXXX - Disappointing

I woke up slowly, quickly seeing that Cherry wasn’t next to me anymore. Looking around more, I saw that sans was gone too. The human must have taken them away. But this time the air felt tense, almost oppressive. Looking around, there was some kind of food placed near me… probably the same disgusting stuff as before. I don’t want to take any chances.

  
Pulling myself to a standing position, I found Moony and Pink sort of talking to each other. Rather, Moony was talking and Pink was occasionally signing to him. As I got closer I picked up more of their conversation.

  
“... better for Alpha to know what happened instead of just disappearing. You know what I mean, right?” Moony asked. Pink seemed to consider what he had said, not moving until I got closer.

  
“ _Hey Alpha. You okay?_ ” Pink signed a few of the words, most likely for Moony’s benefit than for mine.

  
“I’m okay, just… tired I guess.” I responded as I took a seat near Moony. “What are you guys doing anyway?”

  
“Just talking,” Moony said, and gave Pink a pleading sort of look.

  
I watched for a bit as they seemed to emote back and forth, like a silent conversation. As they were giving each other looks, I turned my head to where I could see the other cages. It didn’t really make sense to me why so many of us were here and in cages, or why that human kept taking some of us before dumping us back in the cages.

  
“Hey, um… do either of you know why we’re here?” I asked and turned back to them, seeing sad looks on both of their faces.

  
“Alpha,” Moony started to speak, but paused to pull me closer to him before speaking again. “From what we’ve seen, that human seems to just take magic from us, and then, after awhile, monsters like you appear. No one really knows why, though… But I heard Edge thinks it’s because of greed.”

  
“Greed? But what’s so important about us that the human keeps making more?” I was getting more confused, but in a way it made some sense.

  
“ _Well… the thing about us monsters is that we’re like pets. Bought by humans for many reasons, but mostly as companions._ ” Pink explained, with some signs for Moony to understand better. “ _In other words, we’re sentient and expensive. Many people would pay hundreds to have ‘new, never before seen’ bitties._ ”

“S-so, I’m going to get taken away?” I started to shake as fear began to cloud my mind, “I don’t want to lo-ose you guys.”

  
“Shh, no Alpha, you won’t lose us. We’ll stay right with you, okay?” Moony spoke, hugging me close as Pink got closer.  
As I was crying from fear I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Pink must have seen me flinch, in a moment I was looking up to their worried eye sockets. Again, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and screamed out in pain as I clutched onto Moony, drawing worried reactions from around the room. Everything was muffled as I screamed and soon I felt hands with green magic pressed to my chest. I didn’t know why it hurt so much, but it felt like my soul was slowly being crushed, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

  
Through tear-filled eyes, I saw two figures being dropped into the cage, one of whom was hunched over. I attempted to get closer, pushing through the pain to where I thought Cherry and Sans were. I needed to know they were okay. But I had a feeling that wasn’t true.

  
“Alpha? Oh my god, are you okay?!” sans asked, with fear and worry evident in his tone.

  
“Ch-cherry-y?” My voice shook as I spoke, and my gaze finally focused on them to see sans utterly distraught, and Cherry looked weak and frail and so exhausted.

  
He gave a tired smile and let go of sans to drop to his knees, and pulled me into a weak hug. I felt myself crying again, and Cherry was crying too, yet I couldn’t understand why. I held on tight, afraid to let go, but I felt a shift as I grabbed on. I looked at my hands and saw gray. I understood now.

  
“Alpha, please, please don’t cry. It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.” He sounded so calm, why was he okay with this? I can’t move… shock? Was I crying?

  
“Cherry? Pink’s gonna heal you up, you’ll be fine, okay?” Sans wasn’t accepting this, that made this clear it wasn’t a joke. No, it’d be too cruel of a joke.

  
“Stop. Sans, you and I both know it won’t work.” Cherry made it seem final, like this was really the only decision. I don’t want this to be the end.

  
“Alpha,” Cherry spoke softer, almost calming, “please be brave for me? Come on, you’ll be okay. You’ll get your happy ending, just like in those stories, okay?”

  
“B-but you won’t be-e the-re! I-It can’t be happy without yo-ou!” I sobbed, the reality of the situation registering. I didn’t want this to be real. This couldn’t be real. _Why was this real?!_

  
“Sh-hh-hh.” He carefully rubbed my back, trying to calm me while the others wept. “Sans and the others, they’ll be there for you, and you can be there for them. You won’t need me for you to be happy… Just take care of each other and… don’t forget me, okay?”

  
Everyone was crying, and none of were ready for him to dust. The human, however, seemed more than ready to be done with him. They reached into the cage with a bag over their hand to grab Cherry. I only noticed when I was no longer hugging him, and I watched in horror as the human tied the bag off and threw it into the trash. I heard yelling behind me, but I couldn’t speak or move. I just watched, feeling my soul lurch painfully.

  
“That’s taken care of,” the human spoke, making no emotion as they wiped their hands on their pants. “Would’ve been a pain to clean up.”

  
I watched as they left, and then stared at the trash can. I saw his soul color, barely shining through the plastic as it slowed. Then it cracked. And there was nothing but dust and dead orange magic. I felt my soul stop, for just a moment, and a new wave of tears fell. I felt numb.

  
I was being moved to the corner where we’d always sleep. It really wasn’t the same. I was curled up next to Edge, but I couldn’t sleep, not now anyway. I listened to the others slowly fall asleep, but I forced myself to stay awake. I didn’t want to sleep.

  
But soon, my eye sockets closed and I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and complete this story by the end of summer. Keyword is try.


	10. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one leaves you  
> When they live in your heart and mind  
> And no one dies  
> They just move to the other side" ~Marillion, Estonia

_ First, it was warm. There was gentle humming, the smell of paperback books and baked goods, and soft blurred light. When the image was clear, I saw a woman with a warm smile. She had a soft voice, and was giggling and softly calling out “cherry”. I felt a pang of sadness at her calling.’ Cherry was dead… this was just a dream.’ _

_ Then, the scene changed. I was somewhere cold, but the woman was still there. But something felt off. There was someone nearby that was dark and oppressive. I felt uneasy. As it progressed, I saw the woman looking frantic, and heard her yelling, then there was darkness and cold. So very cold. Then, a cage. Our cage. _

_ My eyes widened as I processed what I was seeing, or dreaming in this case. These were Cherry’s memories. I was watching through his eyes what had happened. _

_ Blue was already there, watching as I was placed in the cage. There was shaking and crying, but eventually it all stopped and Blue got close to help. The scene then changed to when Moony was brought in, but he never moved, like he was nothing but an empty shell. A strange looking bitty was brought in later, they were taller than most of us, with a longer skull but bright white eyelights and a dark blue soul. They got Cherry and Blue to help them, and even got Moony to move around and talk, though only a bit. _

_ There were flashes of time passing, the strange bitty talking and playing with Blue or Cherry. Sans came later, immediately falling asleep upon landing in the cage. Cherry was the one to make sure that he was okay, but found breaks and other injuries on him.’ Did… did the human do that?’ Moony then came, placing his hands over the breaks and hummed as his hands glowed a green color. ‘Healing magic?’  _

_ The next scene was loud. There was screaming as that strange bitty was forcibly taken from the cage. Everyone tried to grab them back, all the while screaming “give them back!” That human just laughed, slamming the top back on the cage and cutting them (us?) off from them. When Cherry turned, I saw Pink looking lost and sad as the others ignored him. Edge arrived next, with the human putting the other cages up, but then they came back with a scary smile on their face as they picked up the cage and took it to another room. _

_ One by one, everyone was picked up and their souls exposed for a needle to pierce it just slightly and drain magic from it. Cherry was scared. I was scared. As we (I?) was picked up, I heard the human speak.  _

_ “Last one.” _

_ Then, everything went red as pain clouded my vision. There was screaming and my chest HURT. I felt like I was suffocating. There was no where to go, nothing to help. The pain spread from my chest to everywhere. It’s never going to end. It won’t end. Help. Please, help. P l e a s e , h e l p m- _

* * *

“Alpha. Calm down, buddy, it’s just a nightmare.” Edge had me in his arms as I opened my eyes. I felt tears fall down from my face as I saw his face change from worried to relieved. “There we go. How you feelin’? You were thrashing around a lot in your sleep, and mumbling ‘help’ a lot.”

“I-it was a dream… a bad one. I-I saw you guys get put here, an-and get magic taken away… Cherry… H-he had a Mom.” My voice cracked as I spoke, and I buried my face in Edge’s coat as I started crying again, “Sh-she loved him s-so mu-ch and- and sh-she doesn’t even kn-know what happ-ened to him. She jus-just watched tha-t h-human take him-m and di-disappear. Wh-why did th-this have to happ-pen?”

“Aw, Alpha…” he rubbed my back as he started to rock back and forth, “There’s nothin’ we can do ‘bout that babybones… I… I know it still hurts to think about… Loss always hurts. But you gotta try an’ be strong… nah that’s not it… Ya gotta. Gotta… ”

“R-Remember?”

“Yeah, but ya also keep ‘im in yer heart. Ya gotta keep caring ‘bout ‘im and remember all tha stuff he did for us.” He moved his hand to rub my skull, calming me down even more. “If ya love someone, they never really leave ya. They live with ya in yer heart, mind an’ soul. You’ll always carry Cher with ya… an’ eventually, you’ll get ta see ‘im again, okay?”

“O-okay,” I sniffed a little, and tried to move closer to Edge for comfort. “I-I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep…”

“Okay, buddy…” He paused for a bit, “How’s about I hum ya somethin’ to try and get ya to sleep? I’ll stay up and keep the nightmares away, okay?”

I nodded and laid back in his arms, looking up as he smiled at me. He thought for a bit before he started to hum a familiar tune. It was calming and I felt my eyes start to close a bit. There was a shuffling sound, but I just cuddled closer to Edge, clutching at his big coat.

“Jus' close yer eyes~”

As he continued, I relaxed more and more, barely catching the last line. And another voice that sang alongside Edge’s humming. One that was deeper, more tired and distant sounding, like it was from long ago.

“You and I’ll be Safe. And. Sound.~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, I updated within a week, sorta. So, a few fun facts about this chapter.  
> The nightmare part and the Edge comforting Alpha was supposed to be two separate chapters, but they were gonna be way too short.  
> And then, the thing about Loss was added in last minute. It fit here, and I'll probably continue to bring it up later on.
> 
> Okay. One thing not about this fic. I'm in fanfic hell, and have like five different ideas for stories. Technically, maybe two, but one that I kind of like a lot because I keep brainstorming. And then, I'm working on another non-fandom related story that is taking up most of my brain. I'm debating whether or not to post rough drafts of that or a pre-story thing.  
> That's all for now. See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promo!  
> I'm on Tumblr. Go and tell me how awful I am for writing this! Or show me stuff, that's fun. ^u^
> 
> silverdragonms.tumblr.com
> 
> Updates will happen at least once a week on Friday or Wednesday, and anywhere in between. I will attempt to be consistent.
> 
> http://silverdragonms.tumblr.com/post/149882199227/i-finally-finished-took-way-too-long-im-sorry
> 
> ^Reference for Alpha.


End file.
